This invention relates to the process of promoting the flowering of fruit-bearing plants and trees by applying a novel composition.
More specifically, the invention relates to a mango flower induction treatment.
Control of flowering in fruit-bearing plants and trees is of much importance in order to produce out a season crop, improve fruiting at a minimum cost. Discovery of such method of control is of great importance in view of the economic importance of these fruits.
A conventional method of inducing flowering of fruit-bearing plants and trees, e.g., mango, lanzones, santol, etc., is by smudging which has a sole purpose, to repel the insects that might retard the development of flower buds.
Mango trees with well-matured leaves and well-formed terminal dormant buds are smudged for a period of at least 14 days thereby producing early flowering of mango trees. The system is, however, ineffective unless great heat and for a sustained period is achieved. The probability of success is low when constant drizzling coincides with the smudging. Further, the cost of smudging is too high on a per tree basis and further it has been proven that the effective number of trees an individual can smudge effectively is seven mango trees. Thus, smudging on an orchard-wide basis is very difficult. The present invention does away with all these uncertainties and management difficulties.
In Philippine Pat. No. 1178 by Robert W. Leeper and Victor C. Fusco, there is disclosed a method of promoting flowering in vegetative pineapple plants by applying an aqueous solution of beta-hydroxyethyl-N-beta-hydroxyethyl-carbazinate.
In Philippine Pat. No. 7606 by Ramon Barba, there is also disclosed a process by promoting flowering of vegetative mango and pineapple plants by applying an aqueous solution of a compound selected from the group consisting of thiourea, calcium nitrate, ammonium nitrate and mixtures thereof in the leaves of mango plants and in the heart of the pineapple plants.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of promoting flowering in fruit-bearing plants and trees.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of promoting flowering of mango plants with well-matured leaves and well-formed terminal dormant buds at the time of spraying.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition comprising of two-phase equilibrium system which when sprayed to mango trees induces flowering.
These objects as well as other objects of this invention will become readily apparent after reading the following description as hereinafter described.